Me huele a soledad
by joha-sama
Summary: –¡Yo nunca me acosté con ella kagome!–/–Ella estaba desnuda y besandote ¡Qué quieres que piense!/–Perdóname, ella no es nadie/ –Las cosas no se arreglan con un "lo siento".


**Desclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Su creadora y dueña es Rumiko-sensei. (PD: De ser yo la dueña kikyo jamás hubiese revivido)**

**Advertencia: En el siguiente Capítulo se mostrará un lenguaje vulgar y/o obsceno, además de situaciones de relaciones sexuales un tanto explícita bajo su propio riesgo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**«¿C**ómo se siente estar solo**?» **,pues sí la soledad es, sin duda un demonio. Anhelante de almas –carente de emociones- un demonio que desesperadamente te infunde en su ser, te toma, te arrastra consigo y sin saber el motivo o el por qué al poco tiempo sientes como empiezas a depender; sí, ese demonio también se lleva parte de tu cordura, tu manera de pensar de un momento a otro cambia, la confianza es dejada de lado para vivir en completa zozobra. Y sin duda después de tales pensamientos las dudas – Que gracias a la curiosidad, (enorme cabe destacar) sabía que no era más que un simple mortal en busca de respuestas- ¿ Es acaso esto lo que les espera a las almas pecadoras? ¿Cuánto un alma puede soportar antes de ser consumido por la oscuridad de los recuerdos?

"_Los recuerdos no me alcanzan pero me mantienen vivo_". Mierda ¿En dónde había escuchado eso? Bah, de eso no estaba hablando. ¿En dónde nos quedamos? ¡Ah sí! Estábamos en _cómo se sentía estar en completa soledad._

–.Como la mierda.– Murmuré a la nada, al vacío. Por que nuevamente estaba solo, en mi pequeña casa, en mi pequeño cuarto, en mi pequeña cama. Sin nadie y sobre todo sin ella.

Lo perdí todo ¿Saben por qué?, por imbécil, por que en realidad y siéndoles sinceros lo soy. No tengo nada, no tengo a nadie,- Es más no crea que tenga ni buena salud- a veces en la soledad de la noche cuando no puedo dormir pienso en ella. ¡Qué importa como vivo! ¡Qué importa si duermo en las noches! ¡Qué importa si aún pienso en ella! Nada importa cuando estás solo.

Miré el reloj de pared; suspiré al ver la hora, las 3 menos 10 nuevamente estaba trasnochado. ¿Pero a quién le importa preocuparse por nimiedades como dormir?. Miré la ventana que se situaba justo al lado de mi cama, por esta era posible ver lo oscura de la noche y la magnificencia de la misma. La noche es oscura , imponente, tenebrosa y muchos le tienen miedo, como quisiera ser yo la noche; para infundir miedo.O ser el aire para ser eternamente libre, o ser la nada… ¡Por Dios, como quisiera ser algo! Pero ¿Qué importa lo que pienso? "_la noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo", _Mierda la soledad empezaba a hacer mella en mí.

–.Kagome- Susurré a la oscuridad, cuanto la extrañaba como la quería devuelta, conmigo, a mi lado, ¿pero creo haberles dicho ya, que soy un imbécil?, les contaré; por que realmente quiero que entiendan en la posición en donde me encuentro.

"**Desperté sabiendo que quizá este fuera el día más importante de mi vida, ese día sería, EL DÍA. Pues por fin después de dos años de noviazgo le pediría a Kagome, mi Kagome ser mi esposa. **

**Salté de mi cama, y una estúpida sonrisa adornaba mi hermoso rostro; porque para que sepan soy el hombre más sexy que conocerán en su vida. Todo lo que yo haga es, simplemente perfecto. **

**Me dirigí hacia mi armario, decidí y coincidí que este día debía por lo menos, Debería aparentar seriedad, busqué y registré el armario y encontré algo que podría decirse "decente" para la ocasión, porque según yo, la ocasión simplemente lo amerita.**

**Busqué la alianza que una vez mi madre me había dado para, -según ella y sus cuentos chinos- Que el amor, la paz, la amistad y la sabiduría siempre estuviera con quien la portara, el anillo tenía como joya una versión miniatura de la Shikon no tama, Bueno pero ahora que lo pienso, no era un cuento chino sino japonés. El anillo alguna vez había sido de mi abuela, que a su vez había sido de su madre y bla bla bla; Y este pasó a mi madre y (como mi madre no tenía hijas) pasó a mí y luego yo se lo entregaría a mi hija y esta a la suya y así sucesivamente por los siglos, de los siglos amén.**

**Salí de mi habitación, y bajé las escaleras de la mansión taisho. Me encontré a mi madre desayunando con mi padre y mi…. Mi…mi… H-he-ermano. Sí eso.**

–**Buenos días– Dije a modo de saludo y despedida, ya que me encaminé hacia la puerta y solo detuve mis pasos por la voz de mi madre. Mi voltee y la encaré**

–**Inuyasha cariño hoy llamó una jovencita preguntando por ti– **

–**¿Kagome?– Pregunté **

–**No… su nombre….¿Cuál era su nombre? ¡Ah sí! Kikyo – Después de eso mi corazón se paralizó, y el corazón de un hombre herido volvió a latir, hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba de ella después haber sido engañado.**

**Ella Kikyo, había sido mi primer amor, mi primera novia y, también mi primera decepción. Traté de simular que su nombre no había sido nada, solo eso, un nombre más.**

–**¿Quería algo?– Intenté sonar despreocupado, pero realmente su sola mención me producía nervios. Después de todo aún no me olvidaba que ella había sido mi primer amor.**

–**Dije que necesitaba hablar contigo de algo muy importante, más no dijo de qué– Me dijo mi madre despreocupadamente, porque después de todo yo jamás les había presentado a kikyo como algo mío.– Mencionó algo… a ver… sí, que te esperaba en el restauran "sengoku" a las 10 de la mañana– dijo de nuevo restándole importancia al asunto.**

**Instintivamente Miré el reloj de mi muñeca ,eran las 9:50 , aún faltaba diez minutos; pero me debatía mentalmente por si debía asistir o no.**

**Después de pensar mi opciones era mejor ir, agradecí a mi madre y despidiéndome nuevamente salí de mi casa hacía aquel encuentro con mi ex-amada.**

Paremos el relato. Solo para darles un pequeño consejo, Nunca, lean bien NUNCA acepten una invitación de sus ex. Y recuerden bien por algo son sus ex.

Fue ese día que comenzó el comienzo de mi sufrimiento…

**Me estacioné en el fulano lugar, la verdad es que se veía muy elegante **

**Al entrar al restaurante, logré divisar una cabellera azabache inconfundible, mi corazón empezó a latir de forma totalmente errática , mierda, y mil veces mierda. Esos sentimientos estaban **_**olvidados.**_

**Me acerqué hacia donde ella se encontraba claramente confundido por lo que iba a suceder, después de todo uno no llega 5 años después fresca y campante , preguntado algo como ¿ Qué has hecho en estos últimos años? ¿Te ha ido bien? Bueno, pensó un amigo o conocido tal vez, no una de tus ex la cual te había traicionado de la forma más vil.**

–**Kikyo– La llamé y ella al escuchar como era llamada volteó, en ese instante su mirada chocó con la mía y nuevamente esos sentimientos que yo consideraba olvidados y extintos resurgieron. **

–**Inuyasha – Escuchar mi nombre me hizo volver al la más cruel de las verdades, La realidad. **

**Yo amaba a kagome, ella era la mujer con quien quería pasar el resto de mis días, la madre de mis hijos , ella era mi todo.**

–**Señores ¿Qué desean ordenar?- Nos dijo el mesonero.**

–**Un café– **

–**Lo mismo–**

–**Dime kikyo, aquí me tienes– Rodeé la mesa situándome en frente de ella al tiempo que decidía sentarme. **

–…**Y-yo Inuyasha, yo simplemente no he podido olvidarte – Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, sus ojos siempre fueron un enigma para mí, he de decir. Nunca muestran nada, solo frialdad.**

–**¿Eso es todo?– Le dije de forma brusca, que creía esa mujer que por decir " Nunca te olvidé" las cosas se solucionarían, pues que se fuera abajando de esa nube –Que no se te olvide que fuiste tú quien rompió esta relación kikyo– Dije al instante que me levantaba y me iba, me dirigí al lugar donde estaba estacionado mi auto cuando logré divisarlo una mano en mi hombre hizo que me detuviera.**

–**Inuyasha espera–**

–**¿Qué quieres Kikyo?– La encaré, necesitaba irme, no quería pasar más tiempo con esa mujer, con ella solo recordaba traiciones y engaños.**

–**Quiero que vuelvas conmigo-**

–**Jamás– Contesté–Ya no te amo kikyo– **

–**¿Acaso hay alguien más?–**

–**Me voy a casar– Pude ver como la cara de ella se desfiguró, no le di importancia y me marché, cuando le dije que no la amaba era cierto, la única persona que amaba era Kagome y ni siquiera kikyo era capaz de contrarrestar el amor que sentía por ella. **

Paremos. Les acortaré el cuento, ese día no le pedí matrimonio a mi Kagome estaba aturdido con todo lo que había pasado. solo podía pensar en las palabras de Kikyo , o bueno realmente no podía ni pensar, llegué a mi habitación y me encerré en ella.

El caso fue que una semana había pasado ya desde esa vez, en ese tiempo no había visto a mi kagome, ese día en particular me sentía mentalmente cansado. Mis padres junto a mi hermano habían salido de viaje y me encontraba solo con mi soledad.

Escuché el sonido del timbre.

–Maldición– Ese día ni kaede estaba, refunfuñando llegué hasta la entrada y al abrirla me quedé pasmado, ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?, ¿Por qué me buscaba?.

–Kikyo–susurré dispuesto a cerrarle la puerta en la cara a mi pasado, pero antes fijé mi vista en su atuendo, ella vestía un abrigo largo hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos de tacón miré de nuevo esperando que hablara pero mayor mi fue mi sorpresa al sentir como sus labios se posicionaban sobre los míos, mi acto instintivo fue rodear su cintura, ella al sentir mi reacción me empujó adentro de la casa dejando la puerta abierta.

–Kagome–Dije al separarnos

Kikyo se tensó y se separó abruptamente de mí, de nuevo un golpe de realidad me azotó, al ver a la mujer que yo tenía en brazos, ella no era kagome,.

–Yo te haré olvidar de ella inuyasha – Al instante de decir dejó caer del abrigo al piso quedando completamente desnuda ante mí, antes que yo pudiera decir algo ella nuevamente me estaba besando. La diferencia era la desnudez de ella.

No sé en que momento fue pero ella estaba encima de mí.

–¡Inuyahsa!– Esa voz hizo que me separa abruptamente de kikyo. Para mirar a la mujer que más había amado.

–Kagome–Susurré, me miró y en su mirada no había más que odio Sentí una opresión en mi pecho, –Kagome yo...– No pude terminar.

–¿P-por q-qué inuyasha?– Su mirada había se había tornado triste, mientras lágrimas amargas se escapaban de sus ojos, no pude soportarlo intenté acercarme a ella pero ella me lo impidió – ¿Por esta razón no me habías visitado?, ¿Por qué te estabas divirtiendo? Ya veo… lamento interrumpir entonces– Me dijo con burla.

–¡Espera Kagome no saques conclusiones!– Dije desesperado, mi vista se fijó en kikyo, la miré con todo el odio que pude–Y tú ¡Quiero que desaparezcas!– Me miró sus ojos delataban temor, que ironía pensé;la primera que podía ver algo en sus ojos y era un temor puro y genuino.

–Pero…–

–Vete– Pedí lo más "amable" posible. Al ver que no se iba decidí aclarar las cosas –Ya no te amo kikyo, deja de humillarte y vete por favor–Al parecer esas palabras pudieron hacerla reaccionar y decidió irse, dejándome solo con kagome.

–Kagome, escúchame por favor– Empecé, ella me miró entre dolida y humillada.

–No quiero escucharte Inuyasha– Me dijo Dándome la espalda dispuesta a irse –Esto se acabó Inuyasha– Esas palabras hicieron a mi cuerpo reaccionar y mis piernas se movieron por si solas, llegué hasta a ella la tomé por el brazo y la giré.

–Maldición, te dije que me escuches kagome– Le dije mientras la estaba tensa muy, tensa. La hundí en mi pecho, la necesitaba, la necesitaba tanto– Tienes que escucharme kagome– le dije colocando mi frente en el hueco de su hombro aspirando su aroma.–Kagome te amo, Perdóname, yo realmente lo siento. Kikyo ella no es nadie te lo juro kagome…–

–Y-yo no puedo perdonarte Inuyasha, las cosas no se solucionan ni se olvidan con un "lo siento",–Me dijo intentando separase de mí, cosa que no iba a permitir.–

–No Puedes dejarme kagome, tú eres mía me perteneces, no puedes dejarme,–Le dije intentando hacer que cayera en razón.–No puedo soportar que alguien más que yo te toque– La sentí tensarse

«_Malas palabras»_

–¡Y yo debo soportar que te acuestes con otra!– Dijo separándose de mí.

–¡Yo nunca me acosté con ella Kagome!–

–Inuyasha Taisho yo nací un Lunes, ¡pero no este lunes!, quieres que me crea el cuento de que entre ella y tú no paso nada, ella estaba desnuda inuyasha ¡Desnuda! Y se estaban besando por Dios ¡A otro perro con ese hueso!– Me dijo con la cara roja, seguramente de la ira.

–Kagome tienes que creerme ¡yo desde que estoy contigo no he estado con otra!–

–Lo siento, pero no puedo perdonarte, ya no inuyasha ya no– Me dijo al tiempo que se iba, no intenté retenerla, ella no iba a perdonarme y yo no podía soportar otro rechazo.

Esa fue la última vez que la vi, después no supe más de ella;

–¿Qué será de ti kagome?– y como si de un radio se tratase en mi mente empezó a sonar una canción.

_**Hoy me huele a soledad saber que ya no estás **_

_**Saber que todo terminó que ya no volverás**_

_**Sentir que te perdí **_

_**Y tengo que vivir **_

_**Perdido en la tristeza que dejaste en tu lugar **_

–No sabes cuanto te extraño–

_**Me duele no tener tu amor y trato de olvidar **_

_**Y no hago más que recordar **_

_**Siento que la vida en tu recuerdo se me va **_

–Eres tan mía y tan lejana–

_**Me huele a soledad amor **_

_**A lágrimas del corazón**_

_**A miedo y a sentir dolor **_

_**Sufrir y hacerme daño **_

–No verte me hace daño.

_**Me huele a soledad amor **_

_**A días grises por llegar **_

_**A noches sin poder dormir **_

_**A no saber vivir sin ti jamás **_

_**Te juro que me huele a soledad**_

–Siempre te esperaré Mi amada Kagome.

_**Y no duermo de pensar**_

_**Adonde es que andarás**_

_**Si te divertirás sin mí **_

_**No quiero imaginar**_

–Si alguien más que yo te ha tocado, te juro que lo mato.

_**Me muero por saber **_

_**Si al menos una vez Habrás pensado**_

_**en mi tal vez Con ganas de volver.**_

–¿Habrás pensado en mí Kagome?, ¿Habrás pensando en volver?.¿Me habrás anhelado tanto como yo a ti?. ¿Por lo menos lo habrás hecho? ¿Alguna vez?

Miro la ventana, ¿En que momento amaneció?, pero ¿En qué momento eso dejó de importarme? estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que, nuevamente no dormí. ¿Desde cuándo estoy de esta manera? «Desde que te fuiste, hace un año» Y nuevamente estoy en completa soledad pensando en ti. ¿Ya te diste cuenta Kagome? ¿ Qué es la soledad?, Es un demonio que devora las almas y envenena las mentes, Kagome ten cuidado de él. Y ese no es más que uno de mis tantos demonios.

–Inuyasha– Escuché tu voz, «¿ves?» la soledad también hace que delire, que te imagine.

Seguí mirando la ventana, esta no era la primera vez que, de una forma ilusoria te veía conmigo.

–Inuyasha mírame– De forma instintiva voltee, asustándome al instante ¿Qué tan podrida estaba mi mente, para imaginarte de esa manera? Tan cerca y por sobre todo tan real. Estabas de pie en el umbral de la puerta, tan bella como siempre.

Si esto era una ilusión o estaba muriendo, quería aprovecharla, me levanté y estiré mis brazos hacia ti, quizás estaba en cielo o en el mismísimo infierno. Te vi correr hasta mis brazos, llorando como niña.

–Inuyasha te extrañé tanto– Me dijiste abrazándome. Entonces, fue solo entonces cuando caí en cuenta de que en realidad sí estabas conmigo, a mi lado.

–¿Qué..–No alcancé a preguntarte nada, Tus labios dulces y exquisitos estaban sobre los míos, ¡Dios como había extrañado eso!. , tus labios se movían con un frenesí que realmente no sabía que tenías, me besabas con pasión, lujuria, amor, dolor, tristeza. Todas las virtudes y pecados iban contenidos en ese beso. Nos separamos por falta de aire, te miré fijamente no creyendo que estuvieses conmigo. Nuestros ojos se entrelazaron, como dos manos en perfecta sincronía.

–Kagome debemos hablar– Le dije rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. Asentiste dándome la razón, miré mi habitación-la cual estaba hecha un desastre- y suspiré la única opción en donde podías sentarte sería mi cama. Te lleve hasta la cama en mis brazos, y al parecer tú lo mal interpretaste por tu sonrojo, sonreí burlón–Nada de eso hasta que hablemos pervertida– Tuve que suprimir una carcajada al verla tan roja, seguramente por que la había descubierto, Aunque yo quisiera tirarme a esa cama y no salir nunca de ella , debíamos aclarar las cosas primero. Nuevamente asentiste dándome la razón.–Primero ¿Cómo entraste?–No era que me molestara, pero tenía esa duda. Pero por ahí dicen que «"Un Hombre con dudas, es un hombre completo"» ¿Quién dijo eso?, Bah, que importa a lo mejor hasta lo inventé.

–Por la puerta– Yo la miré por la obviedad–Pues, estuve tocando pero nadie abrió así que tomé el pomo lo jalé y estaba sin cerradura–Belleza, que digo Belleza ¡Hermoso! Pudieron robarme y yo ni por enterado, pero claro todo era culpa de esa mujer que me desvelaba y no me hacía pensar con claridad.

–Inuyasha–Suspiré era su turno de preguntar, como esa regla no escrita de "Yo pregunto y luego tú"–¿Por qué estás viviendo en este lugar?–

–Por que me fui de la mansión taisho–Ella me miró con la misma cara que yo tenía antes, hoy era el día de "Recalquen lo obvio".–En ese lugar pasamos por muchas cosas Kagome, tu y yo.–Era cierto lo que decía, en ese lugar había sido su primera vez con un hombre, ahí no dijimos por primera ves "Te amo" –No quería estar ahí para no recordarlas– Pero de nada me sirvió, quise decir.

–Lo siento– Me dijo bajando la mirada. Yo agarre su mentón con los dedos y rocé sus labios con los míos.

–No lo sientas Kagome– Volví a rozar sus labios con los míos, pero había una pregunta que azotaba mi mente cual ola en tormenta a las costas–Kagome ¿Por qué has venido?– Sentí como se tensó ante mis palabras, pero que respondiera esa pregunta, era totalmente vital.

–Y-yo… si lo deseas me marcho– Dijo mientras intentaba levantarse, sin pensarlo dos veces la jale a mis brazos y la encerré en ellos, me acerqué hasta su oído para susurrarle.

–Te prohíbo que te alejes de mí otra vez Kagome– Le dije con voz ronca haciendo que se estremeciera entre mis brazos,La alejé de mi pecho lo suficiente como para observarle– Pero necesito que respondas–

–Hace unos días recibí una llamada de kikyo-Al oír su nombre me tensé por inercia–Y me explicó todo lo que pasó entre ustedes, realmente siento no haberte escuchado en aquel momento inuyasha- Después de esas palabras no fui capaz de pensar con claridad me abalancé sobre ella, ¡A la mierda las dudas y las preguntas! Necesitaba estar adentro de ella. Y la única duda que quería ya había sido respondida.

Besé sus labios con toda la pasión contenida por un año, la recosté en la cama y empecé a bajar lentamente por su cuello dando pequeños besos húmedos en este, llevé mi mano hasta uno de sus senos y jugué con su pezón erecto por sobre la tela. Mi miembro exigía atención dentro del bóxer, quería ser calmado. Sonrió maliciosamente después pensaría en eso. Dirigí mi vista hasta mi mano que jugaba con el pezón de mi mujer lo Mordí levemente Haciendo que ella se arqueara, para mí, y solo para mí .Empecé a quitarle la estorbosa ropa que cargaba encima, dejándola solo con en su ropa interior negra de encaje, volví a morder un pezón por sobre la tela mientras que con su mano le daba atención al otro pezón que estaba orgullosamente erguido, los jadeos, suspiros y gemidos era música para mis oídos. Desabroché el estorboso sostén dejando sus senos totalmente expuestos ante mí.

–Hermosa– Dije mirándola a los ojos para luego atacar unos de sus senos con mi lengua; lamía, mordía y saboreaba, ella era sin duda lo más exquisito que existía. Posiblemente iba a dejar marcas, pero en realidad quería hacer eso, decirle al mundo que Kagome Higurashi era suya y solo suya. «Solo mía» . después de jugar con sus senos bajé hasta su vientre dejando un rostro húmedo en el camino, llegando hasta su vulva , le di un beso por sobre la tela, oliendo así la fragancia única de mi kagome, mierda; quería probarla hace un año que no lo hacía y estaba prácticamente en celibato, le abrí las piernas, siendo cerradas casi al instante, sonreí ella siempre hacía eso, coloqué mi cabeza dentro sus piernas ejerciendo más presión para que no pudiera cerrarlas. Levante mi vista encontrándome con un Kagome totalmente sonrojada. Sonreí arrogante y volví a Hundir mi cabeza. Deslicé la última prenda que la cubría por sobre sus piernas dejándola como Dios la trajo al mundo. Levanté mis vista de nuevo para susúrrale un "Eres perfecta".

–Kagome abre las piernas– Le ordené y ella lo hiso dándome una mejor vista de su hinchando clítoris me acerqué y empecé a darle pequeños lengüetazo, y unos de mis dedos yacía es su entraba rozándola, sin penetrarla. Kagome suspiraba y gemía cada vez que mi lengua rozaba su perla, la estaba torturando, porque ella se lo merecía además quería que ella me suplicara. Rocé nuevamente mi lengua con su clítoris, una y otra vez pero sin pasar de ahí.

–¡Inuyasha hazlo de una maldita vez!– Yo sonreí satisfecho.

–Tus deseos son ordenes mi Reina– Me acerqué hasta su clítoris empecé a lamerlo mientras tres de mis dedos penetraban su entrada, la sentía retorcerse. Me estaba literalmente comiendo su coño, –Mi coño solo mío–

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!...Inu…¡No pares! ¡Dios que cosa tan rica! Mmm, ¡Sí! – Escuchar esas palabras solo lograban excitarme más –¡Más rápido!– Hice más presión en su clítoris y comencé a masturbarla más fuerte, haciendo que mis dedos chocaran contra su carne–Inu ¡Me vengo!...¡Ah!.

–Córrete en mi boca preciosa– le dije mientras la masturbaba más rápido–Córrete para mí kagome– Le ordené, Casi al instante sentí que sus paredes vaginales se contraían en alrededor de mi mano.

–¡Inuyasha!–Gritó mientras alcanzaba el éxtasis. Cuando Sentí que su respiración se tranquilizaba, me di cuenta de que realmente estaba cansada pero mi pene pedía a todo pulmón ser calmado lo exigía a gritos, y no había nada más que quisiera que la boca de mi mujer lo hiciera. Me arrodille a la cama , Me desabroché el pantalón y lo tiré, quien sabe donde, baje el bóxer dejando mi miembro totalmente erecto y expuesto ante ella pero sobre todo deseoso, Kagome me miraba expectante ante lo que iba a hacer; me llevé mi mano hasta mi pene y empecé a masturbarme frente a kagome cerré los ojos ante el gran placer que me estaba dando, solo por el simple hecho de que ese par de ojos chocolates me observaban, ¡Mierda! Me iba a correr así que detuve el movimiento de mi mano; al abrir los ojos me encontré con la imagen más erótica que pude ver en mi vida , Kagome con una mano se tocaba se tocaba su vagina y se masturbaba, mientras que con la jugaba con su pezón.

Sostuve mi pene con mi mano y le hice una orden silenciosa a kagome que se acercara.

–Kagome–susurré, Kagome entendió y tomo con sus finos y largos dedos mi pene. Líquido pre-seminal salía de el.

–Su placer es el mío–Y después de eso sentí como se lo introducía a su dulce a boca, con un delicioso vaivén ¡Mierda se me había olvidado lo buena que era haciendo eso!.

-Más rápido kagome- Gruñí yo no podía decir nada coherente - ¡Agh preciosa me vengo!- kagome me lo seguí chupando, pero mierda estaba a punto de llegar a mi límite –-¿Dónde lo quieres?– pregunté entrecortadamente.

–¡En la boca! ¡Lo quiero todo!– Y después de esas palabras Me corrí dentro de su boca. Sentí como succionaba todo rastro de mi semen.

–Mío, solo mío– Me dijo yo la jalé hacía mí y la besé con desespero.

–Todo tuyo.– le dije.

Coloqué a Kagome debajo de mí, necesitaba estar dentro de ella le abrí las piernas y me adentré en ella con una sola estocada. Y comenzamos un delicioso vaivén de nuestros sexos. Pero una duda afloró en ese momento , ella había estado un año lejos de mí, ¿acaso ella pudo haber tenido sexo con otro en ese tiempo?. Una irascible idea asesina cruzó mi mente , Nadie podía tocar lo suyo, y Kagome Higurashi es de mi propiedad.

–¿Quién es tu dueño?–Pregunté volviéndola a penetrar–¿Quién es tu dueño?–Pregunté más fuerte , penetrándola con violencia.–¿Quién más ha tocado lo mío?

–-¡Ah!... t.tú ¡Solo tú!¡Nadie más que tú!– Ella comenzaba Convulsionar –¡Inu más Rápido dámelo todo!– Me gritó en pleno acto.

–Tu capricho es el mío– le dije complaciéndola

–¡Me corro!–Me gritó.

–Córrete conmigo princesa–

–¡Lo quiero dentro!–

–¡Ah!- Gritamos, caí exhausto encima de mi mujer. Cuando logramos tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones, nos miramos fijamente. Decidí romper el silencio.

– Yo también soy solo tuyo Kagome–

–Te amo inuyasha–

– Lo sé, ¡Es que soy un bonbóm!– Le dije en tono burlón, la acerqué hasta mí y la abrazé posesivamente por la cintura, le susurré en el oído– Yo también te amo preciosa–

¿FIN?

N/A :

Hola Gente bella del mundo del fanfiction ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Ven que todavía vivo? pronto actualizaré una de mis historias.

Bueno pues ya sabrás que este es mi primer lemon, así que no sé si llegue a la categoría que quería.

¡De ustedes depende si quieren que continúe la historia!

¿Merezco yo una simple mortal y vulgar/ (y mal escritora del fanfiction) algo de ustedes mis amados lectores) ¿Tomatasos?

Sin más que decir me despido.

_Joha-sama. _


End file.
